


Stolen Moments

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with Dean a vampire now, somehow they still managed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

The angels finger traced over his neck where the fresh wound was already healing. The bleeding had stopped as soon as Dean had his fill of blood, the vampire laying completely sated on the motel bed as Castiel inspected the bite in the bathroom mirror.

He would ask him to be a bit more gentle about it, or make a cut himself for the vampire to drink from, but he actually enjoyed this. The feeling of the hunter's fangs piercing his skin as he thrust into hum during their passionate moments of making love. Though Dean preferred to call it 'fucking'.

In an instant it's healed leaving only the blood on his skin to signal that something had even happened. He looks over his shoulder to where Dean was on his belly, cuddling a pillow on the bed. The vampire had a bottle of whiskey in one hand, he watched as the hunter moved only to drink from it before getting comfortable again. Likely refusing to move further from how rough Castiel had been with him. Served him right, that bite actually hurt this time.

Smiling a little fondly the angels hand moved to his neck massaging it gently before moving to the sink so he could wash the blood away. Once done he moved back to Dean's side, laying on his back next to him. He moved the other man, only pulling a small grunt of protest from his lips as he settled the vampire against his chest where Dean contently cuddled against him. Though he would never admit to it ever.

It was in moments like this that Castiel did not mind their strange relationship they had developed since Dean's turning. The tenderness his righteous man had in him that only he could enjoy.


End file.
